


Play It Differently (Only In Memory)

by yourknightingale



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: But also kinda serious, F/F, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourknightingale/pseuds/yourknightingale
Summary: Beca offers herself to beta-test Stacie's newest invention which allows her to go back to any memory she has in the past. She needs this distraction because Chloe kissed Chicago. She chooses a memory and plays it out differently. One slight problem - she may or may not alter her present.Still follows the end of PP3 but kinda went off after. Slightly canon and mentions some of the things that happened in PP1 and PP2.





	1. Beta-Tester

**Author's Note:**

> They deserve better, we all know that. *sigh*

Beca can't move. She sees a familiar figure, one she has known for 7 years now, and her red hair flowing as she walks closer and closer to where she's rooted. It's as if there's only them left in this world and everything is in slow motion – exactly like the way they do in movies. (And to think, she's still not a big fan of movies!) Suddenly, having done a solo performance in front of a big crowd is nothing in comparison with what she's feeling right now. It's a mix between nervousness and excitement, like what one may feel riding a rollercoaster but leaning more towards I'm gonna die of a heart attack kind of feeling.

It's just Chloe, she reminds herself. Tell her. Tell her now.

"BECAAAA!" Chloe's voice makes everything else move again. She has the short girl wrapped in a tight hug in just one swift motion. "You were so amazing back there! I am so proud of you! I can't believe it!" She plants a big kiss on her right cheek and another one on her left. "AAAHH! Our Beca Mitchell is a legit artist now! You'll do great things, little one!"

The brunette tries to hide her blush when she pulls slightly away from their hug. "Okay, Chlo! I haven't started anything yet. It was just one performance."

"Yes, I know! And thanks for sharing the stage with us. It was nice for the Bellas to have that one last show with you. But Beca, really, I'm proud of you. And no matter what happens after this, I will always support you. Always! You know that, right?". The older girl assures her. "I love you."

There it is. A lump in her throat. A sob in progress. Words waiting to come out. Feelings to be revealed.

But nothing.

Chloe can't move. She's stuck here, having an intense eye contact with the girl of her dreams. She's finally confessed what she's been bottling up for 7 years. Saying 'I love you' for real isn't as hard. Although, now that she's thinking about it, she can see that Beca looks lost somehow. Has she been saying that in the past too much? Is Beca not getting this? After all the hints and moves she's been dropping for years? Why isn't she saying anything? Anything at all will save her face right now. Any word. Oh no! She's ruined it. She has ruined their friendship!

Regret.

She sees Chicago in a distance, smiling at her. This is not a good excuse but what else can she do? She can still brush this off (like she always does) and play it cool. Breaking the staring contest, she says, "Beca!" The younger gal blinks. "Beca, you okay? Hey, we're good. You and me. I just have to go somewhere quickly. Okay? Just, uhm, we're good."

She brushes past the brunette's shoulder. And then, she's off.

Beca turns her head and follows where Chloe is going. She can see Chicago smiling at the love of her life and she's never wanted to punch someone in the face before until that moment. Her feet starts to move on their own like they're bringing her to where she's supposed to belong but they lead her nowhere. They betray her. She's a second too late.

The redhead pulls the army guy in for a kiss. It's not what she wants to do really but having his mouth on hers is the best excuse she can offer later. Just in case she has some explaining to do about what she meant by 'I love you'. Besides, Chicago seems to be enjoying this, too, because he dips her the way a prince would in the old times. Chloe thinks this may be her second best choice if ever.

Theo walks in and catches Beca watching a couple kiss in front of her. He hears her say "Awww!" but it's not convincing him. Thinking that maybe she wants someone to do the same to her, too, he starts to lean in. The new artist turns to him briefly and scrunches her face. In disgust, it appears to be. "So, you're working for me, now?" Her words hit him back to reality and they walk off together, professionally, in conversation.

————————————————————————

Later that night, Beca is back on her bed, in her hotel room all alone. She's just lying down, staring at a giant fan spinning around and around above her. Apparently, Fat Amy has decided to do one final smash of an extravagant wild party for all her Bellas in a nearby famous club (she can totally do that now that she's super rich) and when she told them she needs to rest up after her opening act for DJ Khaled, they let her go. They're very understanding, she doesn't even know how she deserves them – her family.

She's still in disbelief over everything. Everything is happening so fast yet it should feel right. But, it feels wrong and lacking. Incomplete. Like, something is missing.

Her phone plays a sick beat indicating that someone is calling but she's too lazy to move. The sound begins to interfere with her thoughts so she changes her mind last minute. She snatches her phone right on time, not bothering to see the Caller ID.

"Hey." She's not even in the mood to talk but a distraction sounds nice.

"Girl, Aubrey told me you weren't with them in the club. I thought maybe I can check with you. What are you up to, Cap?"

"Hi, Stacie. Nothing. I'm just tired." Because she doesn't want to sound like a complete insensitive heartless human, she adds, "How's little Bella? What's up with you? You better keep a tight rein on your hunter now there, you make sure."

She hears a scoff, "Listen, Cap! I'm only a changed woman right now because I'm busy with my bundle of joy. It's not yet season but soon, it will be again. So hold your pits. I've been working on a project for almost a year now, actually, since I'm on maternity leave. So there's that distraction! I'll be safe."

Beca can't help but laugh a little. Well, talking to someone else really keeps her mind off things that make her see red. (That's either a feeling of anger/hatred or a certain person but she dismisses the thought.)

"What project is this, if I may ask?"

"Being an engineer is really time-consuming. This was once a side-project of mine ever since I can remember. I just got back to it during my pregnancy months. I've been pretty confident about this invention but it's just that, I haven't really tested it yet."

"Stacie, I always knew you have an inner genius in you but you actually invented something? Woah, woah, woah, like for real? Like, seriously?"

The woman on the other line speaks, "I'm not sure if I should be offended or flattered. I can't tell if that was an insult or a compliment. But whatever! Anyway, this one's a little tricky to explain but I'll try my best. It's actually just an app-"

"An app?"

"Yes, the thing you can download on your phone. An app! Shush! Now, simply put it this way. When you open the app, it will prompt you to enter a specific date and time but only in the past. As soon as you've input the data, you'll find yourself back in that date and time."

Beca cusses in shock and awe. "Dude, that sounds like time travel! How? Like, holy what, why, how? Stacie! Dude! Is that even possible?"

"It's not time travel per se. I mean, how does an iPhone recognize your voice and thumbprint? I can explain the mechanics involved but let's say it in English. The closest word to it I can use is a memory."

"WHAT THE F-"

"Hold it! I'm not done yet. There will be no concept of parallel universes here because technically, you'll still be here. But your memory plays on and you'll also get to refresh that scene in your head. And let's be honest here, whatever you do in that memory will not really affect your current self."

"Bummer. Then what is it good for?"

"Shut it, shorty! I didn't mean it like that. You can't use it to solve the planet's problems, unfortunately. You can't use it to become president. You can't use it to change the world. But you can use it to say things and do things differently to an individual or a small group. My skills aren't up for a billion population yet."

Beca suddenly thinks this is interesting but she doesn't say anything as Stacie continues talking.

"It will not affect your current self BUT it may have a slight effect on your situation in general. It depends on how much damage or repair you make while in the memory scene. The problem lies here. You see, I haven't completely tested this yet."

"Okay, wait up! I'm not sure I follow you at all but this is what I got. I get to be in the past and whatever I do there may or may not change my right now?"

Stacie sighs. It just causes a strange annoying sound to Beca's ears. "Beca, I told you. I haven't tested this yet."

"Why?"

"Because I have not gotten any subject to try it out."

"I'll do it."

There was a long pause. The DJ assumes there's something wrong with the connection. Nope.

"Beca."

"What? It sounds harmless."

"It is. In a way. I mean, it's not like something you put in your eye or swallow like a drug or something. It's just a date and time combination and it plays out in your head, basically. Except, your senses will work in the memory. You'll feel physically there in that moment. That means you can taste, smell, hear, see, and touch everything. If there's anything you wanted to play out differently in the past, this may be your chance. But it's at your own risk."

"Okay. But what happens after the memory is played? How do you get back to the present?"

Stacie stalls for a moment. "You have to be honest with me right now. Do you have anything specific in mind that's why you're volunteering?"

There's a couple of things that come to her mind. She can go back to when she was 6 and find out which of her classmates stole her favourite music pendant. Or she can try when she was 8 and kick Paul Hewbert in the crotch for calling her mom a slut instead of crying in the bus all the way home. Or she can go back to when she was 14 and beat her Dad up for leaving her and her mom.

Ultimately though, those events lead her to Barden University so she can't really waste her time on those ones. Definitely something in Barden though, for sure.

"Yes."

"Does it have anything to do with Chloe?"

"What?" Beca sits up, unsure she heard it right. She blinks a few times and tries again. "What? What?"

"Oh, you heard me."

Chloe. Is it getting hot all of a sudden? She hasn't really thought about it. (Oh, she absolutely did!) After what happened tonight, she has spent a few hours going over the what-ifs. She has played every memory of Chloe she can remember, maybe to help her realize how much this one person has changed her. Chloe has done a lot for her and she's just too caught up with herself to notice.

"Listen here, Stacie. I can use your app as a beta-tester and in return, I can give you feedbacks or whatever you call it. It's a win-win, lady."

"If you're sure you can do this." There's something in her tone that Beca doubts but she gets her answer without even asking. "I just have to tell you that you can use this app 3 times before it blocks you out."

"What? So it's limited? Why only 3?"

"It is yet to be tested! I can't make it more than that without knowing the actual results! It's not that easy, you know. I've been working on this practically my whole life and I can only do 3. Tiny problem, I don't know what will trigger you to come back to the present but rest assured, it has a high probability of success."

Beca considers it for a moment. Everything is currently changing in her life rapidly. Who knew going on this USO tour will lead her to a contract signing? Who knew she'd eventually regret all those years with a certain redhead not doing anything? Who knew Chicago would exist in their story?

"Send it to me, Conrad."


	2. Date and Time

"Hello? Hello? Sorry, I can't hear you. Let me just-"

Loud party music booms out of Beca's phone. She has to hold it away from her ears for a few minutes until she hears a muffled voice. Only then she knows it's safe to bring it back near her ears.

"Yo, Aubrey! It's me."

"Beca! Beca! Sorry about that. It was just really loud and I have to find a safe and quiet spot just to hear you."

It works a little bit because she can actually comprehend the blonde's words despite the music still playing in the background.

"Thanks, Aubrey. I just want to ask a quick question. Is Chloe there?"

"Wait." She does. "Yup. I can see her from here. She's on the dance floor. With, wait, who's that? Ohhh. She's on the dance floor with Chicago. Getting cozy in there, I might add."

She doesn't know why she has to do that, hurt herself by asking the obvious. "Well, thanks. Have fun!" Acting like she's not fazed by it becomes her thing. Before she hangs up, she hears Fat Amy's screech of "Heeeeey, is that, Shawshank? Heeeey, you can still come here, yo-" to fade until the call ends.

No, thank you. She can't go there and see Chloe dancing with another man. What kind of masochist do they think she is? Besides, she has this app that's been practically yelling to be tested.

Beca takes a deep breath and pressed on the logo.

Stacie has said it's just a date and time thing and it turns out to be exactly what she said. The brunette doesn't know why she expected more. If the engineer is aiming for simplicity, well, she's got points for that. She should include that in her feedback.

Now, all she has to do is pick a date.

If she were to, for example, confess her feelings for Chloe (at this point, she can't deny that she doesn't have any), when would she have done it? How far back is she willing to go?

She carefully watches her fingers as she types in April 28, 2012. She's uncertain with the time so she guesses and hopes for the best.

————————————————————————

The audience fills the hall with loud cheers and yells. The Bellas are striking their last pose and proceeds to hug each other. Even Beca is hugging Aubrey in delight.

Out of reverie, the DJ finds herself very aware of where she is and what happens next according to history. She's taking in her surroundings. They are still on a rush from a successful performance, waving their hands to the crowd as they make their way down the stage.

She makes it to the bottom first and looks back to her girls. She can see Chloe in the far back, close to CR. Let's be honest here, she can spot her easily, no doubt.

This is where she's supposed to stride over to where Jesse is so they can share their first kiss.

Yet, this is another chance. This is another take on what she only dreamed of before. This may be an answer to a what-if. She can do something entirely different this time. If only she gets enough courage to do so.

Ultimately, she still walks over to Jesse. "Told you endings are the best part." He wears that stupid puppy smile on his face and Beca almost forgets to stop herself. Instead of kissing him, however, this time she goes for a big hug.

"You're such a weirdo." She can't help but say that to him. After all, she feels like he's been good to her until their LDR breakup. "Thanks, Jesse. For being such a good friend. I hope you like my apology because dude, I included that soundtrack in our set. If I'm not the sweetest girl you've met, I don't know who is. I mean, you're welcome."

Jesse chuckles to himself. "Oh, come on, Beca! That was indeed a very smooth trick. If that kind of move doesn't sweep your girlfriend off her feet, I don't know what will."

Beca casually shrugs, "Well, I don't have a girlfriend." Upon realization of what has been implied in that sentence, her wide eyes freak Jesse out a little. He has to hold her shoulders firmly with both his hands and give her a little shake until she can speak again. "Wh- what made you say that?"

"Aren't you and Chloe a thing? Oh, sorry. I just assumed that you have a crush on her and you actually told her already."

Jesse Swanson is actually saying that to her. Has she been this oblivious this whole time? Even Jesse knows?

"I'm working on that actually. Thanks?" Baffled Beca gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurries to check on her girls.

She spots Aubrey and asks, "Where's Chloe?"

"She went to the bathroom, I think. Or outside for fresh air. I'm not sure which one since that's where that alley leads to," she says pointing at the Exit direction to Beca's right.

As she tries to go for a run, a tall lady blocks her path. "Conrad! Thanks!" She gives her a quick hug and disappears in the alley, leaving a confused but indifferent Stacie. She fails to see the knowing looks the other Bellas share when they watch her dash out like that.

There's no sign of Chloe in the bathroom so she bolts outside the door. She sees her – her red hair, old Bella's scarves tied around her as a belt, and deep blue eyes that sometimes look grey depending on the light – with her back on the wall a few meters to her right. Only, she looks forlorn. (Forlorn? Does anybody say that anymore? Boy, Chloe does bring out the archaic gal in her.)

"Chloe!" She breathes out. Thank heavens for cardio but she's still small.

Chloe dares to look at the owner of that voice. A forced smile plays in her lips, "Beca, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question. Dude, we just killed it tonight! We were aca-awesome! I think the girls are planning on getting wasted tonight. So, why are you here?"

"I just needed some fresh air. I still have the jitters from being on a stage with a crowd. So, I kinda have to get away. Also, I saw you with," she hesitates, "never mind. It's nothing."

Beca learns about that jitters a year later actually when they're together in the Bellas house. Not now, not in this scenario.

"I was actually hoping I got the time right. So you didn't have to see anything. I'm glad I did. Boy, if I added an extra hour, this could have been a bad comeback."

"Beca, what are you talking about?"

Beca brushes her hair with her right hand as she takes a few steps closer to the redhead. "Nothing. All I'm trying to say is I can't believe you attacked me in my shower on that particular September night and forced me to sing your lady jam with you."

"Beca, wh-"

"I can't believe you actually convinced me to join an aCappella group. I can't believe we really became fast friends. I can't believe I haven't told you for the longest time how much I appreciate you standing up for me."

That last sentence she doesn't know where it came from. When Jesse tried it with Aubrey that one time, Beca snapped at him and walked away from the Bellas. Now, she's telling Chloe she's appreciative of it? She surprises herself!

Chloe can visibly see how the brunette has been acting weirdly off. "I'm worried about you, Beca. Are you okay?"

"I told my dad I shut people out. Yet, I let you in. No one's really been this close to breaking down my walls before. Until you, Chloe."

They are just a few feet apart now. Beca still inches forward. "I don't want to wait for years anymore."

She takes a big step closer to the taller girl, gently reaches up her left hand to grab the back of Chloe's head, and pulls it slowly as they lock their lips together. She is kissing Chloe! Beca Mitchell finally knows how it feels like to kiss Chloe Beale! She has been missing out on this for 7 years? How is that even possible? And of course, to make it an even greater experience, Chloe is actually kissing her back!

That is until a tear escapes from Beca's eye. Or is it really from hers? She ever so steadily pulls back from the kiss, still within a breath's distance.

Chloe is crying. Shoot, Beca, what did you do? Oh wait, she's actually crying, too. They're both crying!

In between sobs and giggles, the older girl manages to choke out, "Why are you crying, silly?" She uses both her hand to help the younger girl see through the tears.

Thumbs rubbing her eyes feels heavenly. She catches one of Chloe's hand in her face and lets out a little laugh, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." She doesn't let go of the hand easily.

This triggers more happy tears for the redhead. Now, it's the DJ's turn to wipe her cry away. Chloe composes herself and admits, "Did you know I actually was going to fail one of my subjects so I can stay longer here in Barden? I want to be a Bella longer so I can have more performances with you. Also, I want to be with you another year. See how close we can get. You know, bond. But boy oh boy, I did not expect you to be this bold."

"What?" Beca is genuinely shocked. Is that why Chloe stayed behind? How much more cluelessness will she discover about herself?

"Why do you sound so surprised? You just said it yourself. You shut people out. I thought it will take me longer to get you to open up to me. Or even see me as someone you can trust. Yet here we are." Chloe ends what she's saying with a wink. The heartbeat she feels in her chest seems so loud. "The first time I saw you, I know I wanted you and that I'd find you very interesting. It's like I'm drawn to you, my little alt girl."

Beca draws in a breath and enunciates each word. "I. can't. believe. this." She tiptoes and gives the other girl a chaste kiss on the mouth.

————————————————————————

And she's back in the hotel. She blinks a few times to make sure she's real and that everything else is, too.

Her phone beeps and a message from Fat Amy appears.

Shorty, get your girl here. I don't like seeing her dance with this army hunk! Also, I'm losing all my bets. Hurry!

Chloe is still at the club with Chicago. Nothing changes.

She opens up her messages and writes a new one.

“I did it. I went and came back. Nothing changes. In the memory, I spent at least half an hour reliving my past. Here, I was only gone for like a minute or two. Thoughts?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what Beca is expecting either. Dude, of course, nothing changes! Time travel doesn’t exist! Parallel universes can’t happen in this world. Why would you think your present will instantly change? Believe me, girl, you don’t want that to happen anyway.


	3. For Science and Friendship

Chloe plops down on empty bar stool next to Aubrey. "I need another drink," she breathes out to no one in particular. "I've been dancing for hours now, I can't feel my legs anymore." She giggles and hiccups at the same time.

The bartender and the blond girl share a look. Aubrey shakes her head a little and says, "Give her water, please. She's had too much."

"No! Aubrey! I'm just having fun. Come on, now. No, I'll have Long Island Iced Tea. See, it's tea. Tea is good for you."

"She'll have water."

The poor bartender can see that the redhead can barely keep herself together so he agrees with the blonde. He sets a glass of water with lemon on top to their direction.

Chloe is too intoxicated to notice. She gulps down the glass like it's a shot. She raises her empty glass, spins around to where she can see a few other Bellas, and yells over the background music, "EVERYBODY TAKE MORE SHOTS! WOOOOOOHH!"

"Chloe, that's enough. You'll feel this in the morning. Why are you unsupervised right now?" Aubrey looks around to check if she can see -

"I don't need adult supervision. Beca can stay in her hotel room all day for all I care. She's not even here."

Aubrey tenses. Her gin and tonic isn't strong enough for this. "I meant Chicago, Chloe. The last I saw you guys, you were both on the dance floor."

"Oh, he got called out. He's in the army! That happens a lot." She lets out a little laugh and grabs her best friend by the shoulder. She leans in close enough to the girl's ear and whispers, "He's a terrible dancer. I don't think I can live with that." Giggles escape from her mouth like she's not in control of herself anymore.

Aubrey gently pushes the redhead away from her. Yes, they're really close friends but that doesn't mean she enjoys having warm alcohol breath near her face.

"Speaking of living with another person, Beca called me earlier and asked about you."

By the mention of a name, Chloe straightens up and appears to be trying so hard to be sober. "She did? Traitor. She's asking about me but she didn't even call me!" She's maintaining such a posh posture yet her droopy eyes give her away. "What did she want?"

Aubrey Posen wants to say "You, obviously!", but as the more sober friend, she goes for, "Oh, I don't know. She hanged up right after I said you were dancing with Chicago."

She visibly notices the drunk girl's gulp. As if she's in trouble or something. Wait, is she? "You know what? I'll check if she's awake. Then she can come here and get you. I think Fat Amy plans to hop bars still but you clearly have had enough. I don't want you to come with us but I can't leave you here alone either."

For some reasons, Chloe has a big smile on her face. "She'll be awake. It's like what, 2:30? Watch!" She reaches in her blazer and takes out her phone. "I'm going to send her a selfie," she announces and then proceeds to follow up with her announcement.

Aubrey feels stunned that she's not even surprised by this action, anymore. Beca cannot come here soon enough.

————————————————————————

"Why can't you just call like normal people do? I look ugly." The DJ's laptop sits in front of her as she positions herself against the headrest.

Stacie replies, "Trust me, I wouldn't Skype you right now if I had a choice. This is for science, Mitchell! I need to see your face as you relay your experience in the memory."

"Do I have to tell you everything?"

"That's what Terms and Conditions are for, honey. There's a non-disclosure agreement that you willing said "I accept" to when you first opened the app."

"Who even reads the whole thing? I don't think anyone's ever done that, honestly."

One of them sighs and the other one rolls her eyes.

"Trust the system, Cap! Come on. Lay it on me."

Beca is frighteningly aware of what she has gotten herself into, unsure now of the decisions she has made. Well, she can still back out. Pack her bags and forget it all happened. Although, a part of her lives for the curiosity that this test has conjured in her so she's trapped. "Fine. For science. If you breathe a word about this outside, I'll choke you, Conrad. I swear I will maim you."

There's no response from the other girl but she can see that she's just waiting for her to actually start talking.

"Okay. So, here we go. I went back to our first ICCA finals. Instead of kissing Jesse, I kissed Chloe instead." It's out. There it goes. She's said it. This may be the first time that Beca voiced out her true feelings for the redhead and boy, it's surprisingly a relief. Like somebody popped a hole in the plastic bag that suffocates her.

She wonders why Stacie doesn't even react. Not even a flinch. She sees her write down something on a piece of paper and then, gazes back up at her. "Alright. Can you elaborate on that?" Stacie Conrad acting so professional? This is new to Beca.

"So you know what happened freshmen year, right? That kiss started my relationship with Jesse. So this time, I'm hoping that if I kissed Chloe, then I'll have a relationship with her instead. But she said something I actually didn't know before. She implied that she failed Russian Lit because of me. If anything, she wanted to stay in Barden for as long as I was there. I never knew that! Why would she do that?" Beca pauses. "Oh, wait, I do know why. She said she wanted to know me more. Make me open up or something about trusting her. She wanted to be close to me, Stacie! I couldn't believe it."

A shuffling of paper. Pen writing down aggressively. That's what the brunette catches from this storytelling. Stacie is painfully being quiet and just listening the whole time.

"That's all. I'm done. When she told me that, I snapped back to reality. Say something, please. You're kinda freaking me out here, woman!" The person on the screen holds up her index finger, indicating that patience must be exercised at the time being.

Goodness, it's a very long minute.

"Here's how I understand this." Stacie finally breaks the silence. "In the memory, you can choose to replay it or redo it. You took your chance and played it differently. Entirely, I think, that it actually affects the outcome. We're talking about drastic changes here." Beca is lost but nods, anyway. "In this scene, what triggers you to come back to the present is the fact that you kissed Chloe which prompted her to tell you things you shouldn't yet know." Beca's I-don't-follow expression manifests. "I think I mentioned before that this all depends on how much damage or repair you've made. Once an action is done, a reaction occurs. You're not supposed to know why Chloe stayed behind. That alone changes your relationship with her. The memory stops for safety reasons. It protects you from yourself just in case you endanger your future within the memory."

"Stacie, I need to stop you there because you're not making sense to me. Please, just please, speak English. My hands are getting clammy."

"Beca, I think you and Chloe wouldn't have worked out if you started dating that year. I mean, I don't know what happens but it seems that your relationship with her would eventually fail. The memory ends there so you didn't have to see that happen."

Ding! The brunette's phone lights up. She looks down to see the notification show it's a message from Aubrey. She chooses to ignore it.

She stares back up at the screen. "What does that even mean? Chloe and I wouldn't even be friends anymore?"

"I'm sorry, Cap. If it didn't happen, we wouldn't really know. I'm just calculating possible outcomes and that's top result. As of now."

Ding! She looks down at her phone again and sees a message from Chloe that says an image is attached. She curves her lips up. "One second,"she tells Stacie, her smile becoming more and more evident.

Chloe. Chloe with her eyes closed. Chloe with her eyes closed and a wide grin. Chloe like a little child. With her cheeks so pink and hair a beautiful kind of mess. No message whatsoever. It doesn't come with context but the DJ loves it, nonetheless.

Then, she reads Aubrey's message.

If you're awake, I would consider getting myself in this bar right now and escorting Chloe back to her room. Seriously, she's already drunk and we're not even done partying yet! I don't want to be a bad friend but I just want her safe. Come get her, Beca. Please.

There's the context she's looking for.

"Sorry, Stace. I got to go." Before she closes her laptop, however, she hears Stacie's words, "Put a little more thought next time and be more careful in your second memory."

For sure, she's going to think about it now. She's already considering her second choice of past. She's too weak for Chloe (but she'll never admit that). Forget Chicago. Forget the kiss. Forget the "I love you" enigma. Chloe needs her. She still has time to unravel their time spent together. All these possibilities swim in her subconscious while she changes into pants and gathers her gray leather jacket. Out the door she goes, but not her thoughts.

————————————————————————

The blonde girl runs her hand up and down the redhead's back. It's been like this for a few minutes, just Chloe with her head down on her right arm placed at the countertop. Aubrey just watches over her.

"I kissed Chicago. She saw me kiss Chicago."

It's faint but Aubrey picks up every word. This is why she's rubbing her back, to console her, to comfort her, at least. "I know, Chloe. You told me. Listen, you did nothing wrong, okay? You'll be alright."

The cycle repeats itself where they become quiet again. The blonde girl runs her hand up and down the redhead's back. This is the scene that Beca arrives to.

"Hey." She nods to Aubrey.

"Hi, Beca! Thanks for doing this. I'm so sorry, I know I could bring her back myself but Emily is still with Fat Amy and the girls. Somebody has to watch over her, too. Who knows what the Bellas will teach her. Or make her do."

Beca thinks the blonde still acts as the aca-parent and chuckles slightly. "I understand, Bree. I got Chloe. You handle the rest."

She goes to Chloe's side and pats her gently on the back. "Chlo. Hey, it's me. Let's go. Can you walk?"

"Beca," is all what the redhead mutters. She put her right arm over the smaller girl's shoulder for support as they both slowly find their way out of that place.

The streets are busy. The lights around are blinding. Beca has her arm around Chloe's waist to keep both of them from falling sideways.

"You really can't pass the sobriety test right now, Chlo. I didn't expect you to be this smashed already."

Chloe giggles. "I can't help it. By the way, you're so cute right now. I'm basically using you as a cane." She laughs at her own amusement as they wobble a little to the left. "Oops! Sorry. I don't think you can handle me, Becs."

"Alright. That's it. It's literally just a 5-minute walk to the hotel. We've been walking for nearly 10 minutes and we're only halfway through. I can see the place from here." Beca bends forward with her back on Chloe. "I'll give you a ride, Red. Hop on."

"Are you sure, Beca? You're small and you want to carry me on your back. Aww, but I'll crush you!" Chloe slaps the younger girl on the shoulder.

Beca Effin Mitchell doesn't just blush. But she does! She blames it on the jacket she's wearing. It's just hot out. "Beale, if you get on my back now, we'll get to the hotel faster. Also, it's more stable rather than the two us crisscrossing the street looking like idiots or easy targets. I don't know which one's worse." She looks back. "Trust me, I can carry you."

And so, the older girl drapes her arms over Beca's shoulders and pushes her weight onto her back. She shudders at the touch of warm hands holding hers firmly as she's lifted a few feet off the ground.

"You're just tall, Red, that's why you think I can't do this. You weigh just enough for me to actually manage this rather easily."

Beca has composed herself. She is indeed carrying Chloe Beale in her back! She welcomes a pair of legs that touch her sides. Before she starts moving forward though, she steadies both of them first by wrapping her arms under each side of her own waist.

Chloe breathes at the back of Beca's neck which causes the younger girl to shiver. "Thank you," she murmurs.

They finally reach the elevator amidst all the looks they've received from strangers in the lobby. It's quite a ride up with nothing but elevator music resounding inside that confined space. "I don't want to be in my room. Let's go to yours." Chloe speaks ever so softly, she actually sounds half-asleep.

Upon reaching the right floor, Beca takes cautious steps towards her room, fumbling with the key card because it's kinda hard to balance a person and a door handle at the same time.

The DJ lays her on her bed and Chloe just sprawls like she's the only one there. Beca sits at the edge, close enough for her to take off the other girl's shoes.

Chloe manages to half-open her eyes and watches Beca take care of her. "I'm sorry I kissed Chicago in front of you," She blurts out.

She sees the brunette tense a little and turns to look at her. "I don't think that's the kind of conversation we should be having right now." She touches Chloe's cheek and she can't help but lean in to the warmth of the hand. "Rest up, Chlo."

She's about to stand up when a hand pulled her arm down. "Where are you going?" Chloe asks.

"I was gonna lie down on the couch so you can have more space."

"Don't be silly. Sleep with me here." She pats the side next to her. "We both know I find it hard to drift off without you."

The brunette hesitated for a moment but eventually, she gives in. She strides over to the bed and places herself next to Chloe who already has her eyes closed. The redhead has a little smile when she feels a familiar scent beside her. Right when she's almost out, Beca softly whispers, "Me, too, if I'm being honest."

Both haven't changed clothes and are probably super uncomfortable with their sleepwear tonight. But they're just too tired. It has been a very long night.


	4. Asks and Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No big deal. They’re just on the same bed. It’s not always rainbows and butterflies. *sniff*

It's only been 2 hours and 23 minutes but Beca already has her eyes open. She knows she's not fully awake yet but her consciousness is really coming in. All this equals a blank stare at the open space of the dark ceiling. She lies there, frozen, like a princess waiting for a kiss from a handsome Prince Charming (well, this can end on the word 'kiss'). Or a corpse in an open casket. There's no in-between. She thinks it's the latter since what even is sleep?

She feels a little puff from a quiet snore to her right and turns her head. It's Chloe. The DJ tries her best to see what she can of her in pitch black. She chuckles to herself when she realizes that she can actually see Chloe without even seeing her, if that makes sense. She has shared a bed and slept (in a literal way) with this woman for 3 years! She's lived with her for more! She knows her so well by now, feature-wise, and has her memorized and imprinted on her mind in a totally non-creepy way. (Okay, she has to stop.) Cutting herself out of reverie, she scoots to the left until she can safely touch the floor with her left foot first and proceeds to slowly get out of bed. Clearly, she doesn't want to disturb the sleeping beauty.

She groggily makes her way around the room, creating little to no ruckus at all, until she's able to set hungover medicine and a bottle of water on Chloe's side table. She has nothing else to do now, after she's changed into a plain white shirt and jean shorts, so she sits on the couch and recaps her night.

She has just performed as a solo act for the first time, seen something she didn't want to see, downloaded a weird app, gone back in time (she has no full understanding of the concept yet), and still ended up carrying her bestfriend to bed. How on earth did she manage to do all that?

It's not even 6 o'clock in the morning but she feels she needs another dose of distraction. She's (trying to convince herself that she is) ready to choose another memory. Should she go back a few weeks after their last hood night when she and Jesse broke up? She should've said something to Chloe after that. Or should she choose meeting DSM for the first time and not be awkward at all in front of Komissar? Should she go back to the retreat, maybe? She's never known what Chloe exactly meant by experimenting. How about after graduation? What about Worlds? A few moments have passed and finally, with her phone in hand and the app open, she's determined to make the most out of this one.

————————————————————————

Copenhagen.

One thing she notices first is that she messed up the time. She initially plans on going back to when they are in a small bar celebrating their win. That's where and when Fat Amy brought up Brooklyn. Beca has told her that she's been assigned to one of the Residual Heat affiliates in the city. Being the loud-mouthed, go-getter, come-what-may gal that she is, Amy lays out her plans of going with the DJ.

"Red, what about you?" The Australian inquires. Beca, at the time, doesn't really comprehend why her "best" friend had to be specific in directing this question to the redhead. Secretly, she's glad she did.

Chloe, as tipsy as she can be, toasts, "I'm coming with Beca, too!"

The whole table erupts in cheers and goes back to normal chatting like that did not just happen.

The time she punches in leads her to this scene - in the hotel lobby, after their night out. Beca is walking with the rest of the Bellas, who are all slightly buzzed but not drunk, happily chattering about life and stuff, towards the elevator. (The Bellas were in a tight budget and shared two rooms back then. Each room has 2 queen beds and a sofa bed so 5 girls can fit in one.) Where's the girl she's here for?

"Chloe." The brunette speaks loudly.

She immediately regrets doing that because every head turns to look at her and stops walking. Originally, what happened here is that they all just went up back to their rooms, slept through the whole morning, and scrambled in the late afternoon, packing up everything quickly so as to not miss their flight back home. Historically speaking then, nothing happens. Nothing between her and Chloe. Such a waste of a memory in a beautiful country.

"Yes, Beca?" The redhead appears in between Emily and Fat Amy. All the other Bellas are still looking at her.

"You, guys," she sighs. "I said Chloe." She scratches her head. "Chloe, can you come with me for a second?"

"Sure." This response from Chloe sounds firm and questioning, like she's not sure what's going on but it's Beca so she's not worried.

The small DJ gestures for the other Bellas to go skedaddle the same time Chloe strides in her direction. She misses yet again the shared smiles and knowing looks from the group.

Beca waits until she hears the elevator ding and it's just her and the redhead.

Without saying anything, she grabs Chloe by the wrist and leads them both out the hotel. The older girl asks, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." She admits. "But 'we' are going for a little stroll. Come on, it's a foreign country! The night is still young." What she means is she wants some privacy with her but that's a little too much for Beca to confess.

They have been some distance away from where they're staying yet Beca hasn't said anything and still has her hand around Chloe's wrist. No one's complaining. Besides, the streets of Copenhagen are a scenic view for foreigners like them.

Chloe wriggles her arm out of Beca's grasp which causes the smaller girl to halt. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hold you for that long," she starts to apologize. The taller girl smiles coyly and loops her arm around Beca, clinging to her, and proceeds to dominate their promenade.

The DJ has been thinking all the while how to approach this issue. Of them. Of how she can't explain why she allows just one person to touch her like this. Get close to her like this. Of how they constantly flirt back and forth. About how she's still unsure of Chloe's real feelings for her. About how a little part of her dreads hearing the truth.

"At some point, you'll have to say something." The words break the girl's train of thoughts. "Beca."

Hesitation rules over but the brunette manages to spill, "This is harder than I thought."

"What?"

"I've been keeping a lot of things from you."

Chloe stands still on their tracks, faces the other girl, and holds her gaze. "I swear, if this is still about your internship, we talked about this! It's done. We're okay now."

"No, no. It's not that." Beca breaks eye contact and shifts on her spot. "Why New York? Why Brooklyn? Why with me?" Realizing what she said, she adds, "And Fat Amy, too, of course."

"Oh." Now, it's Chloe's turn to shift on her spot. "I don't know. I've scouted some good programs in that area that can help me become a vet. I researched on it a while back just so I won't be too scared to graduate. At least, I'll know some people there already if I go with you guys. Plus, if we share an apartment, it'll be cheaper."

Not the answer she's expecting but it makes sense. "Dude, I thought you wanted to teach children or be an exotic dancer or something." She can't help but remind her of that.

The other girl laughs and gives her a playful slap on the shoulder. "Those are still on my list just in case my main plan won't work out."

"It will." She reveals. Is she allowed to do that? To remain on the safe side, she continues, "You're Chloe Beale. You can do anything."

"Thanks, Beca. You're too sweet." They find themselves caught on a standstill, in the night life of Copenhagen, with a few people passing by the couple. "So, is this why you wanted me to come with you for a second? So we can talk about our future?" She winks.

Here's her chance. "Yes, actually." She's taking it. Beca begins, "First of all, uhm, why are you always extra touchy towards me? You know I hate signs of affection."

She hears a giggle. Chloe answers by securing firmly their looped arms together. "You're cute. You think you hate affection yet here you are."

"Only because it's you, Beale." True statement. She follows it up with, "And this flirting game we have going on."

Without a blink, Chloe shoots right back. "Flirting is a game of two. You're not exactly as innocent as you think you are, missy."

Beca resigns in defeat. It has to be now. Gathering up enough courage, she finally asks, "So, Chloe, uhm, do you – do you ever think about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well, I need you to say it."

"Don't," The brunette holds up her finger. "make me say it. I'm still weird about all this 'feelings' stuff."

"Then, I don't think you're ready to talk about this."

She knows Chloe has a point. But she also knows she didn't go back to this memory so she can chicken out. Like, what's the worse that could happen? She can't take it anymore.

"Oh, yeah? So why haven't we talked about this? Why did you wait for me to do this first, if you think I'm not ready? You could have done this, you know. You initiate a lot of things, Chlo. You could've done this first." Okay, so maybe she should have rephrased all of that because she can see the redhead's mouth open and close again. It doesn't look good.

Chloe closes her eyes and breathes out. "You have got to be kidding me right now."

With all this adrenaline starting to build up in her chest, Beca can't stop herself. "Okay, I'm sorry if that was too forward but I can't help it. You've been giving me mixed vibes since we've seen each other naked in the shower. You freakin' saw me naked, dude! How many girls have you done that to? I mean, you legit told me about one of your college regrets, that you haven't done enough experimenting. Who – who else have you told that to?"

Silence envelopes the air. This night is not going in the direction she's hoping for.

"That's not fair." Chloe seems like she's about to cry and the DJ knows it will be difficult for her if she does. "You have Jesse."

Beca curses. Of course! Of course, the redhead will be the more logical one in this conversation. "Had." She corrects her. "Jesse and I are done. Before graduation."

"Is this what you meant by keeping things from me?" Chloe sniffs and catches the other girl's stare. "And you wonder why I haven't said anything."

"Alright, Chlo! I get it. Geez, you straighten me up, woman!" Are they fighting? It sounds like they are but the words they throw each other suggest otherwise.

"Beca, for serious, do you want to say something? Just say it." Chloe's eyes are pleading. She can just straight up pour her heart out here but she's reminded, all of a sudden, that this isn't real. This is only make believe. Stacie may be right. This will affect her in the present, the way she perceives things and sees things from now on. She wants out. How does she get out of this? She has an idea but she doesn't like it. All she wants is for this to work.

"Beca! Tell me."

"It doesn't matter." She blinks a few times and looks up. "One day, you'll meet a guy for just a few days and just like that, you'll forget about me." She can feel the pain as she's saying this. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes. "You'll kiss him in front of me."

"What are you talking about? Becs, I don't ugh- fine, be like this! Maybe, that won't happen. Or maybe, it will! Because you know why? You still won't tell me how you feel! You're still going to be afraid of your own emotions! I bet if we live together, you still will do nothing about it. Even if I kiss someone in front of you, I bet you still won't do anything about it!" There it goes. Chloe lets go of her pent up frustrations. Even in this state, the redhead hits home. "Don't expect me to stay in this unrequited state of whatever we are forever, Beca! You've got plenty of time but I may be swept off by someone else and no one will hold me back. I will not have a reason to say no."

In the middle of the sidewalk of Copenhagen, Beca cries. In public. Hearing those words just make this whole scene seem genuine. Is this how Chloe feels? She's been an idiot this whole time. In tears, she croaks, "Why are we even fighting right now?"

Chloe wipes her own tears and says, "Because you're so afraid to admit or even say you love me."

————————————————————————

It's only 6 o'clock but she's already been through a lot for the day. The after effects of the memory lingers and she uncontrollably sobs. It's worse than having a nightmare. She allows herself to feel the ache in her heart. Chloe in the memory is right. She deserves this for being such a coward. She needs this cry so she can regain the strength and proper mentality to face this issue. Hopefully.

All at once, what Aubrey has said in the retreat falls into place. Sometimes, things really have to break down before they can be built back up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. It could’ve been worse.


	5. Coffee and Croissants

The moment she opens her eyes, Chloe's first thought is Beca. A lingering smoke of a dream. Then, just like how quickly the thought appeared in her mind, it's suddenly forgotten. Only because a searing pain near her temple shakes her awake which causes her to bolt right up which results to a much worse head-spinning hangover. She brings her hand to her forehead and tries her hardest to check if she's still all pieced together.

First off, is she – okay, good! She still has her clothes on so that's a good sign. Second, where is she? Despite the room going round and round, the redhead is able to study her surroundings. Because of how spacious it is, and also she can see the half-open luggage in the corner full of a messy pile of clothes she recognizes by heart, she figures out that she is in Beca's room. This leads her to her final question, where is Beca?

She still has her hand up her forehead like it's enough support in case her whole upper extremities severs from her neck. Never again, Chloe Beale. She thinks she's getting a little old that her alcohol tolerance can't keep up with her body any longer. She'll stick to wine next time. It sounds more adult and fancy.

A series of vibrates breaks the morning confusion in the air and Chloe has to blindly locate the source by tapping the bed sheets like she's playing bongos and overturning some pillows. It's too early for this. By the time she has her phone in her hold, she misses the call. Also, it's a little past 1 in the afternoon.

That's when she sees all her notifications. She starts scrolling down.

1 missed call from Beca.

3 missed calls and 4 messages from Aubrey.

1 voicemail from Emily.

2 messages from Lily.

As if by default, she doesn't start with the recent one but goes for the messages from Lily instead.

It has an attached image to it with the text, "Can I post this in our group?"

It's a picture of her and Beca. Specifically, a picture of her on Beca. The image isn't clear because it's dark and it's just mostly their backs, really. But from the angle it's taken, the beholder can still identify who is who.

"I'll take that no-reply as a 'silence means yes'."

This is not even unexpected from Lily anymore. The quiet girl has skills. Over time, Chloe has learned how to embrace said girl's eccentricities and not question how she does what she does. In this specific case, as she marvels on how couple-y she and Beca look like, she's actually thankful. A souvenir from last night (or early this morning, technically speaking).

Last night. Oh yes, of course!

She has just witnessed Beca's solo performance, almost confessed/confirmed her feelings for the DJ, kissed Chicago instead, tried to drown herself with drinks and sorrows over her choices, and still ended up being carried by the love of her life. To bed! How did she manage to do all of that?

She reads Aubrey's messages next.

"I had to do what I have to do, Chloe. I hope you both got in the hotel safely. Talk to you when you're sobered up!"

"Are you awake yet?"

"I tried calling you but no answer. You're probably still sleeping."

"Lily just posted a photo in our group chat. Chloe? What is this?"

The redhead smiles giddily at the thought of the girls seeing the picture and she can't explain this involuntary response.

Emily's voicemail is next. It starts out with just some loud noise in the background, like it's being recorded close to the dance floor of a club. Legacy's slurring crying voice comes on saying, "CHLOE! I'M SO SORRY FOR WHAT I DID IN THE RIFF-OFF! I STILL FEEL BAD ABOUT IT!" Chloe feels her heartstrings being pulled but then, she hears a laugh. "BUT YOU KEPT ME! SO YEEEEYYY! YOU'RE THE BEST ACA-MOM EVERRR!" The redhead shakes her head with a smile on her lips, even though she's heard that title before, just in passing from Fat Amy. Em's voicemail ends with a trying-to-act-sober tone, "Don't tell Beca I said that."

Unlike Beca, she actually has a clue about what the Bellas think of them as a pair. She's not really subtle when it comes to her flirting game or her touches or her actions towards the brunette, if she's being honest here. She understands what drunk Emily is trying to convey.

Her phone rings again and she picks up just after one and acknowledges the caller, "Hi!"

"Hey!" She can hear Beca's panting on the other line as she adds, "How are you feeling? Did you just wake up? If you just did, there should be something there by your side table to help with your head."

Upon mentioning this, Chloe turns to her side and finds it. Her phone is now squeezed between her neck and left shoulder as she pries open the medicine cap and the water bottle. She pops some tablets in her mouth and some liquid to down them, then proceeds to thank the girl. "Ugh, Beca. What would I do without you?"

The other girl just chuckles. "Oh, Beale. Hey, do you want anything? I'm just on my way back to the hotel. Want me to grab you some coffee?"

"Yes, please! And some croissants, too, if you can. I want to taste the bread from the South of France."

She hears a cute little laugh from Beca again. Wow, somebody woke up on the right side of the bed today. "Got it. Anything else, m'lady?"

"Coffee, croissant, and you. So get your cute butt here as fast as you can!"

"Alright. Alright. So bossy." Before Beca hangs up, she says, "Oh, Chlo? You better check our group chat. The Bellas are going crazy over a picture Lily took of us... unbeknownst to us. That little punk."

Truth be told, Chloe is somehow glad that last night and this morning didn't really change her and Beca's friendship. And here she is, worried about nothing. So maybe she's a little concerned with her actions but hey, there's no weirdness. Now, about that group chat, she kinda regrets turning off the notifications on that app. She better let Aubrey know, at least.

————————————————————————

A good cry always helps, Beca agrees. What she doesn't like about it is that she feels some sort of relief afterwards, like her body is so relaxed. It's not always a good thing. She appears vulnerable! For someone who's long been teased about being small, showing vulnerability is a sign of weakness. She needs some fresh air. Or some space (more space, considering she's got a grand hotel room). Or some time alone (regardless of the sleeping person on her bed, which she still counts as company).

She can't be in the same room as Chloe. It's just not right. She grabs a hoodie and gathers a few things. With her laptop in hand, she looks in the mirror and makes sure the stains in her cheeks are wiped clean before she heads out the door and closes it behind her.

As she makes her way to the elevator, she runs into Cynthia Rose, who appears to be just on her way back from the girls' night out.

"Did you just get in here?" Beca asks. It's not unusual for CR to be the last one out but it's just weird, considering she knows they went to a club and not a casino.

"I may have detoured to a casino, Cap. What? It's not even 7am yet." Beca is right. "Don't look at me like that, Beca! I swear it's not going to be a problem. We just had a wild night, s'all!"

Beca rolls her eyes but gives the girl a little nod. "Okay, whatever you say. Better get some rest now, Cee. We leave early tomorrow for our flight."

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

The elevator door opens and as the brunette steps in, she catches CR's verbal postscript, "Oh, Beca? So, you might want to check our group chat. Trust me. You should, girl!"

"I'll keep that in mind!" She shouts back as the doors close.

When she reaches the lobby, Beca considers staying here for a while. Her thoughts still go back to that awful replay of the memory. There's some French people coming in, though, and they're all talking at the same time that the DJ decides she better get out. So, she continues walking past the reception area and out into the streets. She pulls out her phone from her jacket with her free hand to google nearby coffee shops and she finds one she may like 3 blocks away.

Moody and distant as she is that morning, Beca still successfully orders her drink and settles at the farthest table inside that little coffee shop. When she has settled, she finally checks the Bellas GC. She loves the Bellas! She really does. But when they created this group chat, it's just downhill from there. It may have started fun with what the individual girls are up to, but then it just blew up into 5 messages at a time. Beca can't handle that yet so she makes sure she has them muted and occasionally checks them from time to time. Simultaneously, she turns on her laptop, opens Skype, calls Stacie, and waits.

Stacie isn't answering yet but it's to Beca's advantage because she has just finished backreading all the girls' heart emoji replies and constant "awwww" and "cutes!" to the source of it all. Her and Chloe's picture. Lily is the one who posted it. Beca isn't sure how to respond to this because a part of her wants to kill Lily for intruding their privacy but the other part of her likes what she sees. She's carrying Chloe Beale! She almost forgets that happened. But it is real. She did that.

"Hey, Cap! How's it going?" Stacie's greeting brings Beca's attention to her laptop. Oh, that's right. She's multitasking at her finest.

"Stacie. I messed up." She starts, putting her phone face down on the table. She doesn't mean for it to sound like a downer. She already cried for it and now, she's just about to bounce back. Telling Stacie about her crying after the memory isn't an option. It's not part of the agreement anyway, so she has her walls back up again. "I sort of fought with Chloe."

The lady on the other side of the screen puts her finger up, "Hold on. Let me get my clipboard." She disappears for a minute and all Beca hears is shuffling and some little thuds and clunks here and there. She comes back all professional-looking. "Sorry bout that. I can't really talk for long now, Beca. I just put Bella to sleep but she may wake up still. So lay it out on me. You know the drill."

The brunette tells it from the start, being in Copenhagen, dragging Chloe out into the streets, and eventually confronting her about them. "It's like, I don't even know what to stay, Stacie! So I just confronted her about it and told her she could've just initiated telling me about HER feelings. And why didn't she tell me? Because she thought I was still with Jessie. We were at Worlds already and she still thinks I'm with Jessie!? And you know why she thought that? Because I didn't tell her I broke up with Jessie when I broke up with Jessie! And I don't know why I didn't." There's a pause. "I don't even know how Chloe found out in real life because it was just not a subject we talk about often. I think one day she just knows and we're both like, okay with it."

She can see that Stacie is trying to keep up. After a moment, the girl asks, "And how did this make you feel?"

"Wow. Is this like a therapy session?" The new mom raises an eyebrow so she continues, "Okay, okay! Uhm, it made me feel, I don't know, kinda mad. Well, mad about myself actually. It's like I'm conscious that I shouldn't say those things but I just can't help it. And in the middle of the confrontation, I just wanted the memory to stop. I wanted to get out and I really don't know how. So I did what I think is like the basic rule of time-travelling."

"This isn't time-travelling."

"I know it isn't! Just hear me out. I sort of told her about the future. About how she'll meet Chicago, which by the way I did not say the specific name at that time, and she'll kiss him and basically forget about her feelings for me. Weirdly though, the memory didn't really stop after that."

Stacie keeps her hands busy writing down some notes. "So how did you go back?"

"There was just a lot of emotions thrown and both of us are just raising our voices but it ended with both of us crying."

Moments have passed but no one says anything else after that. Beca sips from her cup just to distract herself from remembering the faltering heartache that is threatening to come back.

"So here it is," the silence is broken, "I just found out that saying what the future holds doesn't guarantee an instant stop to the memory. It's a good factor to consider especially when this app comes close to travelling in the past, as you say it. However, I'm sure it leads to the crying that happened between you two. So just like before, the memory stopped so you didn't have to see what happens next. We can both agree it's pretty bad."

Beca knows what she's talking about now. They may never have gone to Brooklyn together. So that's a bust. She feels like she just wasted a memory. Although she's not as expressive as others can be, her emotions are well-received by her Skype caller.

"Cap. Are you okay?" The brunette nods a little but she's not convincing enough. "You don't have to do the last one, Beca. I've got some information now on which aspects to fix and improve on this app, thanks to you. You can delete it now. I can see this testing is taking its toll on you." A baby's cry is heard in the background. "I have to go. Thanks, Beca. Remember, you don't have to do another one. Okay? Bye."

Just like that, it's done. Even her chest pains. Stacie is right. This is affecting her in ways she's never felt before. She has dealt with the negative – the crying, the pain, the past. Beca Effin Mitchell isn't going to give up now. If there is one thing she's learned in this whole experience, it's that she can never change what already happened. The past is in the past. The future is hers to hold. She can choose what happens next.

The Beca from before will probably be the same clueless person and just ignore the kiss between Chicago and Chloe, go back to New York, and be on their separate ways. That's not what's going to happen between them. The Beca now will surely do something about it. She can't lose to a guy like Chicago, some random dude Chloe doesn't even know. Truth be told, she doesn't know what to do but she has a picture of her and Chloe. Before she is her girl, she's her best friend. She knows Chloe deserves better than some stranger. Even if it's not her, just not Chicago.

It's time to settle this.

So she calls Chicago.


	6. Personality Check

Her call just goes to voicemail so she leaves a message. "Hey, it's Beca Mitchell. Can I – no, I won't ask – I need to talk you. Well, it's nothing to worry about. We're all safe now. I just need to talk to you about something. When you get this, and you're free, can you come meet me at The West Café? Okay. Bye."

She should've been more formal considering she's never really had an actual conversation with this guy. 5 minutes later, she receives a text message. "Give me 20 minutes."

That's not too bad. For the record, she only has Chicago's number because it's mandatory at their first meeting to have their contact information. So technically, all the Bellas have his number.

At this moment that she's waiting for him, she's suddenly so anxious. Why is she in this situation again? Where she called Chicago and told him to meet her at a coffee shop? Like she asked him out? Gross. The thought sends shiver down her body. Erase it. What is she even going to tell him? He probably has no clue what this is all about and honestly speaking, neither does she. She regrets not thinking this through but for what it's worth, she can't really turn back and pretend she didn't leave him a voicemail. The lad already acknowledged it by replying to her. So for less than half an hour, Beca practices what she's going to say over and over again.

The little dinky bell chimes as the door opens, indicating that a customer comes in. Chicago looks around, finds the DJ, and gives her a tiny nod, as he goes straight to the cashier to order a drink. When Beca sees him holding a to-go cup, she is relieved just thinking how this means he won't stay long. Good. She just needs a few words to say, anyway.

He looks just like an ordinary guy, one she would pass by unnoticed in the streets, when he's not in uniform, and Beca takes a mental note of that. It keeps her at ease, seeing him in a casual scenario. She's not intimidated by him.

"Hello! Great show last night!," he starts as he takes the seat across the table from Beca. "This is my first break," he gestures on his coffee, " but I still have some reports to finish for the DoD. So uh, what do you want to talk about?"

The brunette doesn't know how to read this man, yet. Is he a super serious all-business dude? Or can he be like a regular person for a minute? She squints her eyes at him that goes unnoticed because Chicago raises his cup to his mouth.

"About Chloe." She sees him swallow hard and choke a bit on the liquid. He grabs a few napkins to wipe his chin and some spittles on his jeans. Clumsy Chicago? And this guy's in the army.

"I didn't know. If I had known, I wouldn't have-" He clears his throat and stares at Beca, which makes the girl uneasy. "My duty is to protect the Bellas on this tour. It has been my honour to be able to escort such wonderful group of talented females and I know, I'm certain that I've done my job well."

The DJ is so lost in this conversation. "Dude, what?" She blinks at him a few times. "Like, are you okay?"

"Hear me out first." The man puts on his serious face and firmly holds Beca's gaze. "I did not intend to break any relationship. Had I known, I never would have kissed Chloe." The brunette winces at the mention of this. "Believe me, nothing gives me more pride than serving our country and I'm able to do that because I follow the rules. I don't break them. I'm not that kind of guy." Chicago exhales. "I apologize if my behaviour caused any problems between you and Chloe."

Beca is as confused as ever. What is this dude talking about? This is not what she expected to happen in this "talk". Clearly, she doesn't expect Chicago to be this kind of person, who acts like a slave to his country (in a good way), and talks like he did something so terrible which he hasn't done before.

"Me and Chloe?" That's what she gets from all that. "I mean, yeah. But what, what do you mean "break any relationship"? Chloe and I, well we're – we're just," She can't finish that sentence.

Chicago fills her in, "Having a rough patch?"

The girl raises an eyebrow. Is this guy for real?

"Chloe told me." The poor guy looks confused as well.

This is interesting. Beca knows drunk Chloe can be a little too open but what can she possibly tell this man? "What exactly did she tell you?"

"Well, she told me a lot of things actually. We were at the after party thing last night and you weren't there. She kept talking about you, though. About how great you were in the performance. About your DJ-ing skills. About how if you were there when the club DJ mixed, "Beca would find this lame" because "Beca can do better". About how you're the best. About your sick dance moves." He chuckles. "She even mentioned how bad my dancing is and that I can never compare to you."

She's enjoying hearing this more than she admits. It's just how Chloe is, she reasons. There's one thing she wants to know, though. "Okay, but how do you remember all this? No offense, but none of the men I know ever remembers half of the things you just said."

"Oh, I get that a lot. So none taken." Chicago just scratches his head as he continues to explain. "Being in the army helps me, I guess. We are given orders all the time and most of them we have to memorize. So words just get stuck in here," he points to his temple, "so whenever someone tells me something, I just remember. It's a gift but it can be a curse."

Beca manages a quick smile. She still can't believe this is happening. "Why are you apologizing then?"

"Before I got called out and left Chloe, we were sitting by one of the booths. Just talking. But then there's tears. So I asked her what's wrong and she told me she's sorry. That you had to see her kiss me. And I just put it all together. You were just having a rough patch and I lead on Chloe because I thought she's single. I'm really sorry I let the man in me act in this situation. We don't see a lot of women in the army so I felt good with the attention she gave me. It was too late when I found out you're together."

"Chloe said that?"

"She kinda implied it. But it's all good. We talked about it. I told her it's okay because I can't leave the army, anyway. I live for it so we never would have worked passed that first kiss stage." Chicago's phone lights up and he goes to read it. "That's my cue. I have to leave now. Thanks for calling me. I'm glad I got that off my chest. It's been bothering my conscience."

He gets up and shakes Beca's hand. "You're one lucky woman, Beca."

He leaves in a hurry that Beca is left dumbfounded by what just happened. It takes her a few minutes to realize none of the things she's practiced ever made it to the conversation. She's not even mad.

————————————————————————

"Hey, Aubrey!" Chloe chirps, answering her phone after two rings.

"Finally, you answered! Where are you? I tried knocking at your door earlier but there's no answer. Are you still in Beca's room?"

"Yeah. I kinda just got my crap together. I woke up about an hour ago with a really bad hangover but I took something and I showered so I'm really feeling much better now."

"Have you eaten? I'm just packing all my things and I have some leftover food from our breakfast this morning."

"No but I'm good. Beca will be here any minute now and she already offered to get me something to eat."

Aubrey doesn't say anything for a few breaths. Chloe recognizes this from all the times she has called the blonde in the past for what they call now "alt girl problems".

Chloe proceeds, "Aubrey, don't worry about me. Beca and I are fine. She doesn't sound like she's weirded out by last night. So I'm gonna be fine, too. Besides, Chicago is not even in the picture anymore."

"You cried about him last night! What do you mean he's not in the picture anymore?" Aubrey's tone reminds her so much of a mom scolding a child for forgetting lunch.

Chloe rubs her forehead with her thumb and two fingers. "I just remembered some of our conversation from last night. Ugh, I'm so embarrassed, Bree. I kept mentioning Beca's name. Also, the alcohol helped me talk to Chicago like Chloe usually talks to other people. I didn't stutter or ramble. You should've been proud of me."

"I am proud of you, Chloe. But what happened with Chicago?"

"Funny story. He's not that bad actually. He talks like a real softie. I didn't expect that from an army guy! I thought they're just all manly all the time. Now it makes sense why he said it's cheesy when he was talking about family. Anyway, so I may have told him Beca is the one for me."

"CHLOE!"

"I know! I know! That poor guy. He took it well enough, I guess. I mean, he said he should've seen it because it's so obvious. He told me his priority is being in the army so he would not have had the time for love and dating. He made it sound so sincere, I didn't see it as an insult or anything. We're just friends, now."

Aubrey let out a little laugh. "Well, I'm glad that worked out for you. Cuz you keep beating yourself up last night about how Beca saw you kiss Chicago."

"Yeah, well I can explain that to her later. I think I should just go tell her. Right, Bree?"

The girl on the other line rolls her eyes but it's a good thing she can't be seen. "I've heard that before. Years later, we're still on that. And Chloe, I know by now you've seen the picture in our group chat."

"For real this time! And I know! Lily posted it. It is what it is Bree. You can interpret that any way you want."

"That, too."

Chloe shakes her head and smiles. "Whatever. Love you! See ya later!" She hangs up.

She should just tell Beca. She moons over this idea as she stares at their picture together. Beca may have offered to carry her but it's rare that she does this. After all, it's Chloe who initiates a lot of things. This can't be any different. Except maybe there's still a slight chance her love won't be reciprocated and all this friendship will go down in history.

It's not helping her right now that she's basically wearing one of the DJ's hoodie and a pair of blue leggings she knows belongs to her. She found this attire in Beca's luggage right after her shower. This is the only time she's thankful for the brunette's disregard for order because yes, sometimes, their clothes get mixed up. She still hasn't gone back to her room so she has no undergarments but she's doing okay. It's better than wearing the same clothes she went out clubbing in or a hotel robe, which she expects Beca to find disturbing once she comes back.

Chloe sits on the couch, fiddling with her phone, while she thinks of ways on how to approach Beca. Of all the things Chloe is good at, it's impulse. So she just hopes that whatever feels right at the moment will lead her to finally confessing her feelings and not freaking out the other girl in the process.

————————————————————————

"Chloe Beale talked about me that way to Chicago. And here I thought she was so into Chicago. I can never compare to Chicago. Chloe said that. She said that in a sense that I'm better than Chicago. She was so into me." Beca chants this to herself over and over. "How do I tell her how I feel? I screwed up the first two times I tried in that memory. What do I even do now?" She's basically talking to herself out loud but she's still at the farthest table in that almost empty café. It's probably because she's halfway her third cup which is also why she has stayed here longer than she should have.

Beca reaches out for her phone. She's been told she can just not do it. She doesn't have to do this but she's okay now. She's feeling better regardless of the rollercoaster emotion ride she had in less than 48 hours. Besides, she's convinced it would be a waste not to use it all. She carefully puts in yesterday's date and last night's time. It's still a fresh memory.

————————————————————————

Beca can't move. She sees a familiar figure, one she has known for 7 years now, and her red hair flowing as she walks closer and closer to where she's rooted. It's as if there's only them left in this world and everything is in slow motion – exactly like the way they do in movies. (And to think, she's still not a big fan of movies!) There is nothing in comparison with what she's feeling right now. It's a mix between nervousness and excitement, like what one may feel riding a rollercoaster but leaning more towards I'm gonna die of a heart attack kind of feeling.

It's just Chloe, she reminds herself. Tell her. Tell her now.

"BECAAAA!" Chloe's voice makes everything else move again. She has the short girl wrapped in a tight hug in just one swift motion. "You were so amazing back there! I am so proud of you! I can't believe it!" She plants a big kiss on her right cheek and another one on her left. "AAAHH! Our Beca Mitchell is a legit artist now! You'll do great things, little one!"

The brunette tries to hide her blush when she pulls slightly away from their hug. "Okay, Chlo! I haven't started anything yet. It was just one performance."

"Yes, I know! And thanks for sharing the stage with us. It was nice for the Bellas to have that one last show with you. But Beca, really, I'm proud of you. And no matter what happens after this, I will always support you. Always! You know that right?", the older girl assures her. "I love you."

There it is. A lump in her throat. A sob in progress. Words waiting to come out. Feelings to be revealed.

But still nothing.

Anything at all will save her face right now. Any word. Oh no! She's ruined this. She has ruined it again.

Regret? No. This won't be a regret.

She quickly looks back and sees Chicago in a distance, smiling. She turns her head back at Chloe, trying to talk to her with her eyes. But breaking the staring contest, the redhead says, "Beca!" The younger gal blinks. "Beca, you okay? Hey, we're good. You and me. I just have to go somewhere quickly. Okay? Just, uhm, we're good."

She brushes past the brunette's shoulder but not fast enough this time, because Beca reaches out and grabs Chloe by her wrist. They're facing each other again.

"Where are you going?" Beca asks, even though she knows.

"Oh, uhm." The taller girl is lost for words. She looks at Chicago then Beca. "I uhm, I think he wants me…to go over there, I mean."

Beca takes this opportunity to emphasize each word she says next. "But I want you." She lets go of the wrist and put both her hands on Chloe's arms, steadying both of them in place. "And I want you here. Stay here. With me."

Chloe makes a move like she's gonna look at Chicago again but the DJ stops her. "Don't look at him. Look at me." So she does.

"Beca, I don't -" The brunette cuts her off by saying, "Beale, you do understand. You're not going anywhere. You just told me you love me."

The redhead opens her mouth and closes it again, clearly processing her thoughts, as if she isn't quite prepared for this response. "I, I just thought that freaked you out. You didn't really say anything after, you know. I'm sorry it slipped out."

"Did you mean it?" Beca asks.

"What do you mean? When I told you I love you? Did I mean it?" Chloe is the one freaking out now, letting out a nervous laugh. "I've been telling you I love you for years now. Of course, I do mean it."

Beca sighs. She understands now this reaction from her best friend. She probably would have said the same thing the first time she's in this situation. She runs her hands up and down the length of Chloe's arms. She then brings her left hand on Chloe's right cheek and enforces another staring game. "Chlo, do you love me?"

The ginger nods and verbally confirms it, too. "Yes, yes, I do."

Beca smiles. "That's all I need to know." She's thankful that her performance outfit made their height difference lesser so she doesn't have to tiptoe a little as she brings her face closer to Chloe's.

————————————————————————

She finds herself back at the coffee shop. What the heck just happened? She didn't do anything wrong. She just played out the memory the way it was and tweaked it in the end. Nobody cried. Nobody said anything about the future. Nobody talked about anything life-changing! Well, aside from the I love you part which she expected already. It's nothing new, basically. This doesn't mean they'll have a bad future, right? There's only one explanation.

She quickly types a message to Stacie.

_“Yo! Your app has a glitch. Better fix that, too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not all about Chicago but the actor playing him has such a nice face, I can’t bring myself to dislike his character. Hence, I wrote him like *that*.  
> Ciao!


End file.
